


Poetry in Motion

by HapiChapi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sex, Holding Hands, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi
Summary: Alexander and Magnus fall in Love- with perhaps a little subterfuge to kick things off.No angst, no death, only LOVE.





	1. How Does Love Speak

Magnus may have been majoring in History and English Literature but he still enjoyed his Phantom Comics.  
With only months to go before graduating he was enjoying his salad sandwich when he suddenly was confronted by a tall pale-faced guy with neatly combed jet black hair and sparkling hazel eyes who simply sat opposite him thumping down in the chair, “Hi, I don’t know you right?”

Magnus nodded as the man sat down wiping his hands on his thighs as if he were nervous, “Great, so you are perfect! ”  
Magnus became nervous, “For what? I don’t do drugs!”  
Alexander smiled, “What? Oh no- Nothing like that!”  
Magnus sat back, “Do you need an alibi for something- Are the cops after you?”  
Alexander looked at him raising his eyebrow, “What? No. No cops”  
Magnus finished eating, “Is this one of those crazy initiation ceremonies where we all get naked placing burning newspaper in our ass and see how far we can run?”  
Alexander pulled back, “What? God no! Can you just shut up and listen. I am going to say something and you have to give me your honest opinion-I will even pay you $20. But you have to be honest”

Magnus raised his eyebrow as he checked the time and collected his bag, “Oh you want fashion advice, Well if I were you I would look more at pastels and wear cotton, it breathes better!”  
Alexander nodded, “No -It's not fashion advice. PLEASE just sit down and listen?”  
Magnus looked around, “What is it! I have to get to class in 10 minutes.”

Alexander was unsettled he breathed in deeply, “Ok-Here goes”  
Alexander leaned in, “How does Love speak?  
In the faint flush upon the telltale cheek,  
And in the pallor that succeeds it; by  
The quivering lid of an averted eye--  
The smile that proves the parent to a sigh  
Thus doth Love speak.

How does Love speak?  
By the uneven heart-throbs, and the freak  
Of bounding pulses that stand still and ache,  
While new emotions, like strange barges, make  
Along vein-channels their disturbing course;  
Still as the dawn, and with the dawn's swift force--  
Thus doth Love speak.

How does Love speak?  
In the avoidance of that which we seek--  
The sudden silence and reserve when near--  
The eye that glistens with an unshed tear--  
The joy that seems the counterpart of fear,  
As the alarmed heart leaps in the breast,  
And knows, and names, and greets its godlike guest--  
Thus doth Love speak.

Magnus sat dumbfounded as Alexander stared at him and became worried slumping on the table, “Well?”  
Magnus blinked, “Well what?”  
Alexander sighed, “What did you think? Was it alright, Do you think it needs more inflection on certain words”  
Magnus shook his head, “No your inflection was fine. It was fine. Thanks for the 20, I have to go”

Alexander sighed, “Wait- There is something, You had to be honest- that was the deal.”  
Magnus started to walk off as Alexander became annoyed, “I want my 20 back”  
Magnus turned to him, “Why I told you it was fine, I was being honest, you made the deal.”

Alexander was walking beside him, “No, there’s something wrong with it- tell me. Fine will not be enough, I need it to be at least B+. Fine is a D, which is an F-For fail!”

Magnus sighed as he stopped outside his class, “It was more of a C+ Technically it was correct, but it needs to be said by a person who feels it. You are speaking of the wonderment of love. The most powerful thing in the universe.   
Magnus stepped closer and repeated a part of the poem, his voice almost a whisper and soft and delicate.   
“How does Love speak?  
By the uneven heart-throbs, and the freak  
Of bounding pulses that stand still and ache,  
While new emotions, like strange barges, make  
Along vein-channels their disturbing course;  
Still as the dawn, and with the dawn's swift force--  
Thus doth Love speak.

Magnus glanced up as Alexander was staring at him, his chest was heaving and they both gulped, swallowing hard.   
The next words slid of Alexanders tongue, “Show me”  
Magnus pulled back, “What?”  
Alexander looked at him, “ Teach me, to say it like that. I will pay you, whatever you want?”

Magnus could see his lecturer walking towards them, “I’ve got to get to class, Why on earth did you pick poetry?”

Alexander sighed, “ Everything rhythms right? How hard can it be?”  
Magnus rolled his eyes, “Oh by the Angels, you would have been better picking ancient Latin”  
Alexander sighed, “It was full”  
Magnus watched as his lecturer was coming down the hall asking “Why did you pick Ella Wheeler Cox”  
Alexander scratched his head, “I had to, Female author poet and it has to be a love poem. Please?”  
Magnus lecturer was beside them, “I am not interrupting am I, Mr Bane?”  
Magnus rolled his eyes, “No Sir, We were just discussing Ella Wheeler Cox”  
The lecturer pulled up, “ Continue, We will wait”

Alexander nodded, “Thanks Sir”

The lecturer and Magnus both stared at him as he realised the lecturer was being sarcastic and started to back away from the door, “Oh right, Yep- Ok well then I guess we will continue this later.”

Magnus followed his lecturer into the room and quickly took his place.

Magnus sat quietly remembering the moment as if it was an old vinyl record that was stuck in one position. The words he spoke over Alexanders shoulder evoked something he had never felt for a guy before, By the uneven heart-throbs, and the freak  
Of bounding pulses that stand still and ache,  
While new emotions, like strange barges……..

That was exactly how he felt. Flashes of Alexanders chest heaving, that stand still moment between them. Obvious to both-yet unspoken.  
Magnus started to flick his pen realising he was physically attracted to a man. What did that mean really? He didn’t feel guilty about it, he didn’t feel awkward or think it wrong and yet it was something new to him and he wasn’t sure what to do.

Alexander went to the Library and sat down studying Geography but could not stop smiling.

He had fallen in love with Magnus the first time he saw him. They mixed in different circles, they had no classes together, no mutual friends and Alexander never saw him on a weekend or at a party.  
Alexander didn’t care, he had to find an excuse to meet him. 

Alexander was not failing poetry at all. He had a huge crush on Magnus and had spent days coming up with a plan to meet him. Finally, he saw his chance and pounced. 

When Magnus's voice wafted over his shoulder, his breath so soft, his hair smelled like sandal-wood. The moment between them as if time stood still, broken by an intruder. 

Magnus sparkled in the sun. His caramel skin flawless, his slender frame strong and masculine. His voice like velvet and he was always immaculately dressed. Alexander was lost in the eyes that connected with his. They were chocolate brown and he could almost see his own reflection and when Magnus smiled Alexanders knees almost buckled. 

One of the girls from his class was sitting across from him, “Hey Alexander, Whats silvery-white, low density, reasonably strong ?”

Alexander answered, “Magnus”

The girl didn’t think she heard properly, “Magnets? ”

Alexander corrected himself, “Magnesium”

The girl smiled, “Of course- Ha silly me!”

Alexander laughed as the girl continued doing her own thing as he started to study keeping an eye on the time as he intended to catch up with Magnus next class as his next class was only a few rooms away from Magnus.


	2. Let's Negotiate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High-level negotiations take place and Alexander does not get it all his own way-Or does he?
> 
> Cameos  
Asmo : (Dad) The good  
Raj : Poor Raj  
Chairman Meow: Underrated should have been included in teen choice awards- New Catagory (Best Cat)

Magnus was bored, he sat listening to the droning voice of his lecturer and began to play on his phone surreptitiously checking the first message, a friendly reminder for the submission of final art pieces. 

Magnus sighed as he really wanted an A+ as that would give him the perfect academic record. It was not going to be easy though, he had to come up with something unique and different and he had an artistic block. As there was no specific medium to work with Magnus simply had too much choice. He needed to come up with something very soon as he had never received anything lower than a C throughout his entire education.

His thoughts were interrupted by a woman who had been chastised by the lecturer for being late.

Magnus smiled at her with sympathy as she walked past, being humiliated was never pleasant. 

The woman looked a lot like a younger rock star Lionel Ritchie without the mustache. She wore a very tight headband pulling the large ball of hair away from her face and was quite tall. 

Magnus went back to daydreaming and then started to tap slower on the desk as he was thinking.  
His eyes lit up and he looked at his watch. He knew exactly what to do, It was like a flash of lightning. It ticked all the boxes. Could he do it though, he sat and wondered, in theory, he could, it did help that he had a photographic memory and he knew exactly who could help him out.

There were 5 minutes to go and Magnus had already started writing a list of everything he needed smiling as he quickly packed up sitting staring at his watch, knowing his lecturer always went to the exact minute.

Alexander was in the library he glanced at his watch and realized he had lost track of time. He quickly left the book where it was and grabbed his bag running towards his next class.  
He took the stairs leaping the three flights two steps at a time as he reached the top of the stairs his face was flush and he was catching his breath, taking a large inhale of air looking around for Magnus as the bell had gone and like ants, everyone was cramming the hallways finding their next class.

Magnus was returning from the bathroom and came from behind him, he saw Alexander holding his chest, breathing in and out slightly hunched over and placed his hand on his back, “You don’t look so good! Do you want me to call for a medic ?”

Alexander smiled and shook his head waving his hand to insinuate there was no need “Thanks, I’ll be fine. So can you help me out with the poetry! Like I said, happy to negotiate on price.”

Magnus smiled, “ Glad to hear it! So Let’s negotiate! My price- I require a muse for my final art piece and as I can’t find anybody else, You can help me!”

Alexander laughed, “No way. I don’t do that life art stuff. Last year a guy on the track team was handcuffed to a cross and made to look like he was some kind of vacuum-packed piece of meat from a supermarket”  
Magnus's eyes lit up and he smiled, “That was exactly the look I was going for! How is Raj?”  
Alexander laughed, “Still undertaking therapy!”  
Magnus folded his arms, “Well he was paid enough to be able to afford it. I am going for something more traditional, a classical twist to the modern-day genres, I want to sculpt a bust of your face with clay. I haven’t time to work with marble, so I will paint it white.”

Alexander raised his eyebrow, “You want to take a picture of my face and sculpt it with clay- Sure! I’ll send you a photo.”

They were both stepping closer to each other

Magnus shook his head, “No! That won’t work, you will need to be there. I’ll be blind!”  
Alexander raised his eyebrow, “What's your poison- Gin, Bourbon, Tequila?”  
Magnus laughed, “No! Though a few primers might help! I mean- not of sight-blind folded.”

Alexander scratched his head, These turn of events had thrown him a little “Do you think you could do it? Wouldn’t it be easier to do a bowl of fruit”  
Magnus smiled, “Where is the fun in that! If it is awful, I will name it something contentious or exotic which will get me an A regardless so that is the deal, I help you- you help me”

Butterflies filled Alexanders stomach as he pretended to consider carefully the deal put before him as  
people were pushing past them forcing them even closer when Alexander was shoved and pressed against Magnus. His voice lowered, “When do we start?”

There was silence between them as their bodies were touching and neither moved from position. 

Magnus swallowed, his mouth was dry as he whispered, “I think we already have! And you are?”

Magnus placed his hand out and Alexander shook it smiling replying, “Alexander Lightwood.”  
Magnus smiled shaking Alexanders hand, “Magnus Bane-Why don’t we meet back at the cafe after class and we will go from there”

Alexander nodded, “I would like that!”

They both turned and glanced back at each other before entering separate classes.

Alexander took his seat and appeared to be busily taking notes as others in the room were doing the same. 

He wasn’t- He had started writing poetry and it was different to anything he had written before and he spent the next 40 minutes continuing to write what would become known as ‘The longest love letter in history’ and a century later the name Alexander Lightwood would sit alongside the likes of Catullus, Anne Bradstreet and William Shakespeare as generations to come would study their works.

Magnus was picturing Alexander before him, he had never had that reaction so quickly for someone before. The picture he had in his head of who and what his future would look like never looked like this and yet, he was drawn to it. He was drawn to Alexander. 

Magnus could see himself and Alexander becoming great friends sharing beers and pizza and he was looking forward to returning to the cafe wanting to know more about his new friend. 

After class Alexander was waiting as they walked back to the cafe together both of them becoming more relaxed with each other taking a seat in the corner. Magnus noticed Alexanders foot brushed up alongside his as they sat and negotiated calendars and exchanged phone numbers.  
Magnus stayed there for as long as he could until he had to leave as he worked weeknights at his families restaurant and only had weekends off. That work well for Alexander as his week was pretty busy he tried to keep weekends free.

Alexander received his first message from Magnus at 8 am the next morning and it did not take long for Magnus to work out Alexander always ended with a question which warranted a reply and for the next two days they were in continual contact with Magnus calling him at night while he was on his break reminding Alexander to wear old clothes as working with clay could get messy.

That night at work his father noticed Magnus seemed more focused, he had a spring in his step and started joking with everyone in the kitchen. His father smiled as he had not seen Magnus like that for months and he enjoyed watching his son laugh and joke with the others.  
It was Saturday and Alexander stood out the front of the apartment block and made his way to the second floor. 

He knocked on the door and Magnus answered holding a cup of coffee as Alexander walked in.  
Alexander made pleasant conversation complimenting Magnus on his apartment and Magnus introduced Alexander to his cat Chairman Meow who casually walked between them brushing up against Alexander as Alexander leaned down and patted him.

Magnus smiled, “He likes you, So should we start with the poem.”

They sat back on the lounge either end and Alexander recited it as if he was reading the news.  
Magnus was surprised at how bad it actually was.

He noticed Alexander was awkward about it, distant, struggling to remember words far worse than when he was in the cafe.

Alexander was struggling, It was hard not to do it properly and constantly get it wrong. Magnus was surprised that it was getting worse, not better.

Magnus leaned back, “Oh that was perfect If you are reading an obituary!”  
Alexander sighed, “That bad hey. Perhaps it would sound better in Ancient Latin”  
Magnus laughed, “Oh it wasn’t that bad, Think of your biggest crush as if you have written it for them. That should do it!”

Alexander nodded, “Great idea, I will try that. Thank you. So where would you like me to sit for the sculpting?”

It was all very scientific and methodical as Alexander helped Magnus rearrange furniture and Magnus sat the clay onto a metal stand.  
Alec sat down and they adjusted chairs before Magnus was happy. He placed a small camera on a  
stand pointing directly to Magnus face which would show him blindfolded. 

Magnus wanted to be able to show that he was indeed blindfolded and would not see the final piece until it was completed as the camera had a time and date stamp. Magnus also ensured there was no sound as it was more of submission of evidence than part of the piece itself.

Alexander did not care, the camera was not pointing at him as he was to the left sitting in a  
very comfortable red velvet lounge chair. Which was covered in a sheet to ensure it wasn’t damaged.

Magnus looked around confident everything was ready, “Ok, I believe we are ready to go.”  
Magnus held out the blindfold, “If you please Alexander”

Alexander stood behind him and placed the blindfold over his eyes and tied it firmly ensuring Magnus could not see and that it would not slip for fall, “That’s not to tight is it?”  
Magnus felt Alexanders breath on the back of his neck and shook his head, “No that is perfect. Thank you”

Alexander moved to take his seat, “Ready when you are”

Magnus nodded as suddenly he felt very vulnerable. He had not considered what he would feel like blindfolded. 

Magnus's hands were shaking and Alexander could see them, he placed his own hands against Magnus’ and guided them to the top of his head keeping them there until Magnus's hands stopped shaking.  
Magnus whispered, "Thank you"  
Alexander was watching him, "Your welcome!"  
.  
They could both hear each other breathing.

Alexander rubbed his thumbs over Magnus's hands whispering, “Do your thing Divinci. Hey, are your eyes open or closed?”  
Magnus was relieved to hear the question as he needed to take his mind off how he was feeling and needed to concentrate and relax.  
He breathed in, “Funny you should ask, They are closed. It is an odd sensation”  
‘Odd’ was not what Alexander was thinking, seeing Magnus before him, feeling Magnus warm soft hands in his hair standing between his legs. His arms were strong, he worked out and Alexander wanted to get his hands under that shirt and against those washboard abs. 

Magnus moved his hands slowly over Alexanders face. He could feel Alexanders freshly shaved skin, it was so soft.  
Magnus moved his hands slowly upwards to Alexanders forehead. His thumbs parting one hand ran slowly down one side with the other hand doing the same before turning to the clay as Alexander watched him and they started playing 20 questions covering a range of topics from music, art, movies, friends , family, cars, sports, politics, food, conservation and both their favorite, travel as Magnus had intermittently crossed between the clay and Alexanders forehead before standing back in front of Alexander as Magnus ran his fingers down along his nose reaching his lips. Suddenly stopping as he sensed Alexander swallow hard, he thought he could hear his heart beating before realizing it was his own almost thumping out of his chest. He heard Alexander breath in and as he rolled his thumb along Alexanders bottom lip Alexander sighed and the kitchen timer Magnus had set for an hour went off with both of them jumping with fright. 

Magnus cursed as Alexander laughed.

Magnus went to take the blindfold off when Alexander stopped him, “Wait! It's not covered”

Alexander placed the light cotton black cloth over the clay bust and turned looking at Magnus still blindfolded.

Magnus suddenly felt Alexanders lips softly against his own. He felt Alexander start to undo the blindfold and felt the blindfold fall away as their lips were still pressed together.  
Magnus opened his eyes as Alexander went to pull back Magnus's lips followed him still locked to his as Magnus opened his mouth slightly inviting Alexander in as he grabbed his Tshirt pulling him back to him. 

The kiss was long, slow and gentle as they both consumed the other. Their mouths both slowly and carefully navigating each other, neither one wanting to rush and Magnus felt Alexanders tender hands cup his face as they continued.

Alexander had to make the call, he had two options, keep going or stop and while he pulled Magnus in running his hands to the bottom of Magnus shirt his head told him to stop. 

Magnus could kiss Alexander all day he liked the way he was so gentle, the way their tongues played with each other, the way their hands touched each other. He loved the way that Alexander made him feel safe. He felt Alexanders hands slowly move down to his shirt, he was not sure what to do.

Alexander pulled back inches from his lips as he whispered:  
How does Love speak?  
By the uneven heart-throbs, and the freak  
Of bounding pulses that stand still and ache,  
While new emotions, like strange barges, make  
Along vein-channels their disturbing course;  
Still as the dawn, and with the dawn's swift force--  
Thus doth Love speak.

Magnus could feel every word as Alexander recited the verse perfectly moving his mouth around Magnus ears and neck as he spoke without touching the skin before returning to face him a hair's breadth between them as he watched Magnus chest heaving.

Magnus nodded as he cursed, “Oh Shit”

Alexander brushed his lips against Magnus’, So Magnus, Who is who’s muse?”


	3. It Started With A Kiss

After two pizzas, 2 bottles of red wine, ice cream and cheesecake and hours of conversation broken by the sweet kisses of two young men falling in love. Fully clothed and wanting nothing more than each other's touch, they spent hours learning more about each other/

With another rolling credit of a movie they were supposedly watching, the sun started to lift into the sky, It was 5:35 am Sunday morning and the city was waking to another beautiful day.

Alexander kissed Magnus on the neck and for the first time since they had been together, Magnus yawned as Alexander saw him close his eyes only for a moment. He rolled his finger in a circular motion around the back of Magnus's neck and whispered, “I think I should go. Can we catch up later today, maybe hit the park for lunch”

Magnus smiled as he moved to allow Alexander to get up walking him to the door holding his hand.

“That sounds great, around 2?”

Alexander nodded as they stood at the door and he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek rubbing his arm, “See you then”

Magnus stood by the doorway as Alexander stepped into the lift turning to wave goodbye with Magnus waving back. As the lift doors closed and Magnus walked back inside he smiled at the sudden turn of events his life was taking. They were completely different people and Magnus had sensed that life had not been easy for Alexander as Alexander only discussed his family when prompted. His relationship with them was currently strained as while they accepted Alexander being gay that did not mean they were supportive. 

Magnus also found out that Alexander made money part-time from writing hallmark cards. Magnus laughed as he had never met anyone that had and thought it was some kind of secret society as Alexander assured him it was and that he couldn’t tell anyone. Magnus placed up his little finger and hooked it into Alexanders telling him, ‘Your secret is safe with me’

He was falling in love with a man. A beautiful, smart, strong and independent man who had the world at his feet and was as sexy as hell. 

Magnus smiled at his cat, “Who would have thunk it!” 

Alexander made the lift down to the street as the street sweepers were finishing off for the day. Alexander hit fresh air rubbing his arms feeling the chill of the morning air and was lucky enough to flag a cab straight away. 

He walked into a cold empty house having a large drink of water before falling into bed.

Magnus decided to take a shower walking into the bathroom he smiled into the mirror as he had a slight purple blemish on his neck and remembered well how he got it and to his delight, he had ‘pash rash’ which made him instantly hard. 

He was nervous about taking things to the next level as the thought of Alexanders cock in his ass did evoke mixed feelings. He was curious and wanted to explore it further, at the same time, it was all new to him and he had to admit to being a little scared.

Magnus adjusted the water tempreture and his thoughts shifted to his own cock fucking Alexander. That ignited a completely different feeling. Just the very thought tightened his chest His own cock throbbing at the thought as Magnus found himself stroking himself imagining what it would be like to have Alexander beneath him as he slowly entered him staring at his bright hazel eyes and soft lips. His hand started to move faster as he pictured Alexander biting his neck and grabbing his ass, his tongue rolling around his neck licking at his skin.   
He whispered Alexanders name as the hot water ran down his back he groaned as he exploded against the shower tiles before finishing showering and collapsed on the bed falling asleep for the next 6 hours.

Magnus woke up and decided to educate himself a little in the world of gay men.   
Was having a relationship with a man different?  
Was love not love?   
Were there really any rules?   
According to some sites yes, others no. Magnus scoured some gay porn sites and quickly decided not to bother. He was never really into porn in general so it did not surprise him that he found gay porn just as boring as straight.  
Even the categories annoyed him, why were people always put into a box. Neither Alexander or Magnus were any of the categories listed. Magnus tried to picture Alexander as a fem-boy in long pink and white striped socks and giggled at the thought, as neither of them fitted into the ‘bear’ or ‘jock’ category. 

He did pick up some helpful information about safe sex and men’s health and before he knew it. He closed his computer and jumped in the shower deciding to head out before catching up with Alexander later.

Alexander woke at 12 and jumped into a shower noticing he had a small purple mark on his neck and a rash around his mouth. 

They met in the park for lunch and headed back to Magnus place as Magnus wanted to continue the artwork and Alexander was happy to oblige knowing it would be another week until they really spent any time alone due to their timetables and Magnus work commitments and Alexanders training schedule. 

It was a little more relaxed as Alexander lifted his arms and removed his shirt.  
Magnus eyes nearly popped out of his head, “What are you doing?”  
Alexander noticed Magnus reaction as he stepped towards him, “I didn’t want to get clay on my shirt.”

Magnus walked slowly towards him staring at the sight he had desperately wanted to see and he was not disappointed. Alexanders shoulders well defined his chest plates covered in a fine layer of black hair thinning out as it ran down towards his stomach and lowering to just above the button of Alexanders jeans.   
Alexander bit his lip as Magnus was now in front of him. Alexander watched as Magnus's finger ran down between his chest slowly following the trail resting on the button of his jeans. Magnus was not making eye contact he wanted to see the rest.

Neither one of them had breathed oxygen for two minutes as Magnus whispered, “I want…”  
Alexander exhaled to answer, “What?”

Magnus slowly rose his head to meet Alexanders gaze as Alexander ran his finger down Magnus shirt slowly popping the buttons until his finger ran the rest of the way along his soft silky smooth skin to his pants sighing as he ran his finger back up to Magnus's lips as Magnus shivered, his own finger slowly moving from left to right along Alexanders jeans as Magnus carefully considered what it was that he actually wanted. 

He placed his arm around Alexanders head and pulled him into a kiss before pulling back, “You, I want you!”

Magnus's lips threw themselves onto Alexanders as Alexander moaned in his mouth. Skin to skin Magnus sunk his mouth into Alexanders neck as he slid his hand down and popped the button of Alexanders jeans.

Alexander pulled back, “I thought we were going to take it slow”  
Magnus nodded and smiled as he slightly squeezed Alexanders left nipple, “This is my slow”  
Alexander growled at he sensation as he guided Magnus to the couch popping the button on Magnus pants as his mouth and tongue sucked on Magnus nipple. Magnus felt Alexanders teeth nip at it as he watched Alexander move his mouth and tongue down his chest pulling Magnus pants slightly lower.

Alexander ran his hand gently over Magnus underwear smiling at the printed colored racing cars before slowly placing his hand down Magnus pants and Magnus through his head back gripping Alexander by the hair as he groaned.

Alexander moved down and pulled Magnus pants further down now kneeling on the shag pile rug as he licked his lips at Magnus full erection.

Alexander leaned forward and gently kissed the inside of Magnus's thighs as his thumb rolled over the head of Magnus seeping cock. He gently pulled Magnus legs further apart as he leaned over him and flitted his tongue across the head of his cock before lowering his mouth taking all of Magnus as he did.

Magnus felt Alexanders wet mouth gliding down his shaft. It felt so good Magnus was breathing hard as he watched Alexander suddenly pulling at Alexanders hair groaning as Alexander had placed his tongue flicking against Magnus hole before moving to his balls taking them in his mouth and sucking them.

Magnus was breathing hard as Alexander could sense Magnus was close to coming. Magnus arched his back as feeling his cock thumping against the back of Alexanders throat as Alexander continued to suck harder his finger rolling gently around Magnus hole. Magnus moaned, “Oh fuck, that feels so good. Don’t stop!”

Magnus felt Alexanders finger slowly push inside him as he started to thrust into his mouth. Alexander started to move his finger in and out as Magnus started to enjoy the sensation, his body started to shake and Magnus could not hold on any longer.

Alexander pressed the bottom of his tongue hard against the leaking head of Magnus cock as he started to stroke him faster as Magnus buckled yelling, “OH Alexander….Fuck…I am going to CUM” 

Alexander took most of it in his mouth with the rest spilling over his hand as Magnus regained composure Alexander licked the cum off and kissed him gently making his way up to his stomach towards his lips.

Magnus tasted himself as he pulled Alexander up by the hair and rolled his tongue into Alexanders mouth. Moving his mouth to Alexanders ear as he nipped his earlobe, “I want to fuck you”

Just the way Magnus said it was enough for Alexander to fall apart as Magnus grabbed him by the hand and kissed him slowly as he pulled him up and guided him to the bedroom.

They started to laugh as they struggled to undress while kissing. Alexander couldn’t get his shoes off and lost his balance as he landed on the bed with Magnus on top of him kissing each other frantically before Magnus started kissing Alexanders chest his mouth working its way down further.   
This was a new experience for Magnus and it did not feel awkward or uncomfortable as Magnus slowly ran his tongue up and down Alexanders hard cock Alexander sighed and moaned as Magnus may have been inexperienced but every move felt so right.

Alexander moved Magnus fingers from his throbbing cock to his hole as Magnus was a quick learner inserting one finger first before another. Alexander groaned and passed Magnus the condom, he could not wait any longer as Magnus sat back and placed the condom on as Alexander sighed, “Nice and slow baby”

Magnus nodded as he leaned over Alexander tucking his legs up and pressed gently as Alexander relaxed into a gentle soft kiss both taking their time as Magnus pushed in a little harder moaning at the sensation of entering a man for the first time. It was different.   
Watching as Alexander clenched the sheet as Magnus pushed in further was the most beautiful thing Magnus had ever seen. He slowly started to move as Alexander smiled and moaned into his mouth.

He could feel Alexanders ass muscles wrap around his cock as Alexander whispered, “Harder! Shit, that’s it! Right there!”

Magnus lifted Alexander back slightly and went deeper as Alexander growled, “Oooo fuck. I am going to cum!”

Magnus forcefully pinned his hips as Alexander reached back cumming all over his chest, colors swimming around his head as he felt Magnus tighten his grip around his legs as he slammed into him again and again cumming himself before collapsing on Alexander pulling out and discarding the condom that was full.

They both laid there with Magnus collapsed on Alexanders chest as Alexander ran his hands through Magnus's hair, “Wholly shit Magnus, Are you sure you have never down this before?”  
Magnus chuckled as he lifted his head both of them covered in sweat and cum, “I am wondering why I didn’t do it sooner”

Alexander smiled as he pulled him into a kiss whispering, “Are you ok”  
Magnus nodded, “Hmm, Are you ok?”  
Alexander ran his fingers into Magnus interlocking them, “I am more than ok”

They laid together kissing before falling asleep.

Alexander woke to an empty bed. He could smell food cooking and dressed noticing it was dark outside.

Magnus was standing in satin pyjama pants and a robe as he turned to see Alexander standing with his jeans on putting his shirt on.

Magnus smiled, “ Hello you”

Alexander placed his arms around his waist and kissed him on the neck, “Hello you! What time is it”

Magnus smiled, “Nearly nine, I thought you might be hungry, so I decided to cook dinner and it is just about ready”

Alexander stayed for dinner and then they spent a few hours snuggled on the couch before Alexander left. 

Tomorrow was Monday and they decided to meet earlier in the cafe for breakfast before their own hectic schedules would interrupt their lives for another week.


End file.
